


These Boots

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles ahoy! Anders has a new pair of boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots

"I told you, I don't like them. They don't even look right!" Hawke's voice, as always, was strong, clear, and to the point.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter WHAT they look like? The fact that I like them and that they FEEL good is what makes the difference!" And there was Anders, his voice ringing out past the clinic and into Darktown.

"They're ridiculous and you know it. I'm not going to be seen with you while you have them on you!"

"Oh please, it's not like you even look at them anyway!"

"Well I wouldn't have a choice! They're BRIGHT PINK Anders. BRIGHT BLOODY PINK."

"And you still wouldn't look at them."

"I would. And I'd be horrified every single time, because they're that rotten color."

"Well my boots are not your concern."

"FINE. Keep the blighted things. Don't expect to travel with me either." There was the ultimatum.

"You know Hawke, these boots are made for walking. And I'll deliberately follow you so you can stop hating them!"

A frustrated sound escaped the rogue before the sound of his definitely not-pink boots were stomping out of the clinic. Anders allowed himself a smirk. Like it or not, Hawke was going to have himself a healer for awhile. And his boots weren't ugly. They were perfect. He wiggled his toes in the plush interior. Very perfect.


End file.
